Ookawa
by The Lady Arianrod
Summary: A few months after the movie, Chihiro wonders if she'll ever see Haku again. She speaks to a River on a day in late May.... no romance


Ookawa by The Lady Arianrod

a/n: The title means "river" in Japanese. This is a small little fic about Spirited Away, and it will contain no romance between Haku and Chihiro, only friendship. 

Disclaimer: Miyazaki created the masterpiece movie, not me! (damn)

Enjoy!

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

"_When will I see you again?_" 

Chihiro did not forget her question to Haku that she had asked him under the blinding sunlight. He reassured her that someday they would meet again, but first he had business to take care of. 

That was many months ago. Chihiro had started her first year of school in the new neighborhood; now it was late May. She enjoyed her new school very much and was a diligent student, although a sunny day would often invite her to trade her books in for flower-picking by the riverside. 

Today was Thursday, and it was a particularly warm afternoon. Chihiro and her friends Aki, Konoha, and Mari were lazily sitting on the edge of a meandering, glinting river. Chihiro knew the river well, for she had visited it many times as a child. 

_The water carried her to shore. It saved her life. _

_That river was Haku!_

Chihiro could still see the World of Spirits in her mind. Her grand adventures were not left behind the tunnel or on the far side of that green field. She still heard the clamor of the bathhouse and felt the lonely gaze of No Face. She still saw the beautiful ocean flying by as she rode on the water-train, and she could still remember falling with Haku.... 

His old form was shattered and he became his true self, and in his eyes there glowed the bright mysteries of water. Chihiro had broken the contract; her dear friend the River was free. 

"Chihiro-chan? Are you all right?" came Konoha's concerned voice. She peered into Chihiro's face with a raised eyebrow, watching her friend stare at the ever-moving river.

"Hm? Yes, yes I am. I was just thinking..." said Chihiro in a voice tinged with mysterious nostalgia. "I've just been here before, by this river, and I was trying to remember," she added. 

"Oh, okay..." Konoha trailed off, confused. 

But Chihiro could remember. And so could Haku. But where was he now? Did he still dwell in the Spirit World, or would he come back for her?

Chihiro lowered her large brown eyes and traced her finger over the water's surface. Water was so beautiful, not just a shining surface but also a glowing world below.

"Haku, can you still remember? Will I ever see you again?" she said in a hushed voice. Aki, Konoha, and Mari did not notice her speaking with the river. 

The sun-touched surface of the water changed its shape and poured into Chihiro's cupped hands. She saw the glistening water flow over her palms and felt a warmth beyond that of normal human ability. The water touched her as if holding her hands, and within the gentle murmur of the river she heard a voice:

"_Chihiro.... I have returned. It has been some time, but I have not forgotten. I am glad that you remembered_."

Chihiro smiled and let a few tears creep out of her eyes. She was not alone by that river, for the river itself was talking to her. 

"Haku, I am glad to see you also. I never forgot you, or the others in the world of Spirits," she said softly, moving her hands through the water freely. Haku seemed to smile as she touched his "hand" and spoke to him. 

"_I am indeed the spirit of the Kohaku river. I will never dry up, and I will not move from this spot. Whenever you are lonely or want to talk, just listen for my voice_," said Haku, his voice flowing like tiny waves over algae-covered stones. 

"Haku! Thank you!" cried Chihiro, in her own little world. Aki stopped playing tag and stared at her, and so did the others. 

"Who are you talking to, Chihiro-chan?" questioned Aki, very curious. 

"The river. I was just asking it how it has been and other stuff. I feel like I know the river," said Chihiro, her eyes staring into the distance. 

"She's lost it. Come on, let's go see a movie," said Konoha as she, Aki, and Mari started to walk away. 

"Come on, Chihiro-san! We're going to see that new movie.... the unicorn one!," Mari called back. 

"I'll be there in a minute, minna-san..." called Chihiro. She stooped by the river once more, and she dropped the blossom of a tiny purple wildflower into the river. 

"A gift for you, Haku," she whispered as she ran away. 

"_Chihiro... thank you for that.... and for all that you do_," Haku returned in a soft murmur that sounded like nothing more than water bubbling. 

But Chihiro heard him. 

  
  


The End. 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

End notes: this was a magnificent movie, and I loved every second of it.... this is my little fanfiction to go with it... review if you want ^-^

  
  


  
  


  
  



End file.
